HOTD: Never ending Paradise
by DrewThemCloser2
Summary: Takashi has some fun with the girls as he target the hottest girl in school to have fun with. Can he win every single one of their hearts and get away with it?
1. HOTD prologue

I do not own this Story. This is something i just decided to write after watching the anime.

* * *

High-school Of The Dead present:

Never Ending Paradise

Prologue: Entering now is the Man

"ahh ahh That good" a nude girl's moan filled the room echoing with her emotion. The laid on the bed with a man thrusting ferociously into her with his cock. "Oh my Gosh this is sooo good" Her voice trembled with each thrust. "Fuck" Takashi leaned over her grinding his teeth as he held back from coming inside of her. The girl arching her back with emotion within each breath and exhale she took. her breast cover in sweat from the heat both her and Takashi were giving off.

"Remember when you come you lose our little game, Rei" Takashi whispered into her ear. He knew his voice was a turn on to her and he was close ino breaking her. Repositioning his hands to her ass and grabbed each cheek firmly to lift her lower body to be closer to his cock and inserted his whole pull into her and pulled i out then repeated. Rei still holding herself back from climaxing unable to help herself used her last resort and removed her hair band to let her hair fall down to her sides giving her a wild girl look with her sweat letting her skin radiate with a glow. Takashi trying to resist getting excied from her hot sex appeal from the hour of sex they been working on to find a loser.

"Come on Takashi don't you want to take me now?" She added looking at him with her eyes that now aided by the sweat made them glow bright brown matching her wild hair. Her Breast bouncing in front him from his movement made it difficult to resist her. Finally As he alsot gave in The room was welcomed by her scream of climaxing. "Oh Fuck"

Reaching her limit Rei came first followed by Takashi exploding inside of her. Both now grasping for air, Takashi laid beside Rei and rested. "One hour we lasted and i won still" He laughed

"Next time i'll win" Rei replied to him. Rei getting up and searching for her bra looks up at Takashi. "Next time i will win" Finding her clothes and opening his door. "I'll see you tomorrow for our next session" Leaving with her tongue sticking out at him.


	2. HOTD chapter 1

HOTD: Never Ending Paradise  
Chapter 1-Takashi finds the magic fruit

Takashi sitting up on his bed now alone in his room. His room once filled with the pleasurable moaning from Rei now quiet and peaceful. _I'm such a lucky guy_, He thought to himself. with a big smile on his head. Letting himself fall back he layed in his bed in a deep sleep.

Dream Flashback-

Takashi walked down the corridor of his school after the end of the student council meeting. _Darn the one time i left my notebook the janitor locks the door, _Looking down he holds the borrowed key to get his notebook from the classroom. getting closer his hormonal thoughts rose. _God Rei looked amazing today in her Gym shorts and her legs are so sweet that i could just ...Wait what am i saying? She's my friend and nothing else...stupid hormones. _

__Reaching the room he felt his pant tighten as he grow an erection from his thoughts alone. "Really now" A door slammed further down the hall and Takashi could see the curves of the person having the shapes of a girl. "Oh No" Hurrying opening the door Takashi dives inside trying not to be noticed. Takashi watching outside he see's the woman figure walking pass the door. Takashi hiding behind the teacher desk in the dark room watches as the woman figure being reveal to be Rei. _That was close,_ he broke into sweat.

Takashi still noticing his Erection could not help himself but feel like he had to get rid of it. Unzipping his pants and taking his cock out began to stroke it. "No i Can't do this... this is a classroom" his sub-conscience spoke to him to put his cock away. Getting up he hears the sound of the classroom door opening and quickly ducks under the desk.

Takashi sensing in the dark a person walking around the room was looking for something. he heard the footsteps around the classroom. A few second later the room became quiet. feeling safe he tried to get out from under the desk when suddenly a par of legs swung in front of him. Takashi moving further away under the desk knew these legs belong to a girl but just not any girl. Rei Miyamoto's legs.

Rei was sitting on the desk for some reason. Looking up Rei watched the chalkboard swing her legs around nearly hitting Takashi who tried his best not to get hit by her. _What is she doing here?_, He thought.

Before he could have anymore thoughts her voice could be heard. "Why?" She squeaked, "Why do i keep getting this urges?" She spoke softly almost as if she tried not to be heard. Thinking she was alone her vice carried around, "I want you soo bad!" Takashi hearing her wondered who she meant?

Getting curious about her words, his face blew up in heat as he watched as a pair of panties fall from Rei's legs. Her legs far apart now stopped swinging and now he heard moans replace her words. "uh uh uh uh Yes yes" Rei's voice carried through the room.

Takashi now understanding the situation knew very well she was masturbating on a teachers desk. Takashi sat under the desk waiting and listening to her. Little by little his erection returned in full size. Unable to control himself he had to get rid of it before he really fell for his lust for his friend Rei. As fast as he could without making a sound Takashi began to masturbating.

Takashi powered by her moans felt as if it was him who was pleasing Rei and felt that he should do something until his focus broke with her cries. "T-takashi takashi" She spoke aloud. "I want you inside of me so bad."

Unable to control himself he rose from under the table. Rei in her ecstasy state believed she was seeing things. Finally it hit her, he was really there.

"So this is what you do during your alone time?"Takashi spoke with a smile.

"Rei feeling embarrassed as her beloved Takashi watched her masturbating. "I didn't know you were here?"

Her face now turning red and tears began to collect in her eyes. Takashi leaned over to her and kissed her mouth. "Don't be shy i want you too."

Her eyes staring it his kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around him and felt a sharp pain as he pushed his penis inside of her. Rei and Takashi shared a painful grunt as both were having Sex for the first time and not used to this feel of emotion feeling their bodies becoming one. Takashi hip thrusted slowly into her and her legs feeling weak from the rush couldn't keep up with his motion. She moan in pain, "This is a little too much Takashi"

"I'm sorry but i want you so bad too" Takashi responded as he picked up the speed. Takashi let out a grunt or two and he kissed Rei to keep her from moaning too loud. In the darkness of the classroom the two became one as their breathing synchronized. Each having already orgasmed once continued to fuck. Their bodies now lned with sweat from the heat each gave off was collecting.

at some point Rei noticed her school shirt was unbuttoned and her bra was removed. Takashi sucked on her nipple an played with it with his hands. Her hair now a crazy mess was everywhere. _He already came inside of me once and he's still going_, She thought noticing he was till hard, _I got myself a good man. _Closing her eyes She let Takashi have his way with her.

As he orgasmed a second time he felled the guilt approach him. "Listen Rei" he spoke "I'm sorry for this but..."

"ITs alright."she interrupted him, "this is what i wanted" Tears now came out of her eyes as she smiled to Takashi could see it even within the dark room. Her light brown eyes pierced his heart as she stared into his own brown eyes. "I want you because i Love you"

"I-i love you too" Takashi sent her words back to her. Sharing one last kiss he two were done and got dressed and left the room. The next day both were together as a couple during schools hours. At home Takashi living alone would fuck for hours until the morning of the next day.

Squeak, squeak

Takashi opening his eyes he felt his lower body being under pressure hear the bed squeaking. looking up he saw Rei bouncing on his morningwood. "This is good you know"

"I thought you went home" Takashi question her as he got in a better position to let her ride him.

"I was but how could i leave you here alone with this little guy" Rei smiling with streaks of sweat falling down her face. Her skin glowing from the light hitting her slippery skin made her look like an angel in pure ecstacy.

Takashi thought to himself to be a lucky guy.

Off in the distance-

A house across from Takashi apartment a girl with pink hair and glasses smiles to herself. Putting down the binoculars, looks to herself. She stares at her open shirt with her breast fully exposed and her legs apart with one hand of fingers inside of her was drenched in sweat. "God one of these day i'm ging to have you all to myself Takashi." Standing up now she drew closer to the Window, "If my name isn't Saya Takagi. I promise you i will have you inside of me one day" She spoke with pride and resuming her activity and watched as Takashi being fucked by Rei through his window.

* * *

This is officially chapter 1  
Takashi will have his hands full with two girls in the next chapter.  
Please review and put any suggestion for a setting for Saya and Takashi to get it on.  
Oh and please feel free to recommend a fanfiction to try out and read


	3. HOTD chapter 2

HOTD: Never Ending Paradise  
Chapter 2- Lost voice

Next Morning-  
Takashi woke up next to Rei in his room. Still tired from the day before from the action he got with Rei. Looking out the window he notices the sky being blue and the sun shining brightly.

"Wow today seems like a great day," Takashi smiling woke Rei up and got themselves ready for school and walked together holding hands. A crowd of students Formed around them as most people weren't used to seeing the most popular student Rei holding Takashi's hand in public. It was clear to them that people didn't not accept their relationship yet that did not stop them.

"Bye i got Chemistry class now" Rei hugged Takashi going to her class. Takashi hugging her back and giving her a quick kiss before she left. Takashi watched her running to class, noticing her skirt going up to see her blue and white striped panties underneath. Takashi felt his wood getting hard from the one peak of her.

Takashi turned and walked to his own class.

Math class-  
Takashi sat in his chair surrounded by his fellow classmates. all but him payed close attention to the teacher explanation. Takashi was in deep thought of how he and Rei will fuck after school.

A loud creaking noise disrupted the whole class and Takashi's thoughts. Kohta, the one missing class student, had opened the door in a rush and hit the wall with the door. "I'm Sorry sir." he closed the door behind himself. Breathing heavily he made his way to his desk. Takashi noticed he was covered in sweat which is odd as Kohta is very unlikely to be the type to exercise. "I'm sorry sir i was late because the... alarm that wakes me up didn't go off and i missed the bus... so i h-had to run it to school."

"Thats alright make sure this doesn't happen again" The teacher addressed him continuing his lesson.

_Weird Kohta running thats strange_, Takashi thought to himself. _I've known him for twelve years and never have i seen him run. _

4 hours later-Lunch break-

Takashi ate his sandwich with Rei eating her bento near their usual place under the tree on the rooftop.

"Weirdest thing today i saw was Kohta was sweating," Takashi began the conversation.

"Thats gross" Rei responded.

"I know. i have never seen him run so i'm a little worried that he got himself in trouble." Takashi continued while chewing his food.

"Why should you be worried" Rei confused to takashi's words.

"Well i've known him for years so i guess i can call him my friend." Takashi thinking about Kohta situation.

"Okay. Are you going to help him with this problem?" Rei questioned him.

"I guess i'll go talk to him" Takashi finishing his sandwich packed his trash inside his backpack. "Ill go talk to him after school."

The bell rang and the two left to their separate classes. The two later met up in their last class of the day.

"I got to help my dad with the house chores" Rei spoke to Takashi. Giving him a kiss on the lips. "Ill see you tomorrow."

Takashi waved at her and began his search for Kohta. Looking for him he went to Kohta's club room and found other members all saying he was last seen going to the back of the school. in quick steps e hurried to the back of the school and found the garden created by the gardening club.

"No Kohta?", Takashi talked to himself, "I guess i'm on my own." Turning around he spots a glimpse of Kohta's shadow running around the corner. Takashi feeling like he saw a ghost chased after the shadow. Making the turn bumps into Kohta who seemed prepared for him.

Kohta ran towards him with a quick punch at Takashi's gut. Takashi felt a shock throughout his body and looked up at Kohta who had a worried look on his face.

"I'm Sorry man. she bribed me" Kohta apologized to him as he pulled away the Taser from Takashi's body. Takashi felt himself fall to the floor losing consciousness.

Isolated Empty room-

Takashi felt his body slowly gaining energy after waking up from his long sleep. looking around he saw the room as nothing was visible but the four wall. behind him he sees a door. crawling towards it he hears foot steps.

"Whose there?" Takashi yells. "Someone Help me! I'm in Here"

silence followed his cry for help. Takashi stared at the door hoping someone would open it. The knob made a small twist and turn. The door opened slowly letting a creak of light enter the room and finally showing a silhouette of a person with long hair. Looking up stood the vice-president of his class Saya Takagi.

_Saya what? Is she here to save me from Kohta?_, Takashi surprise to see her. She had the usual look on her face like as if she was ready to tear a guys face off. Her orange eyes he could tell she heard his cries for help and wasn't bothered by it. She took couple of steps towards him until she spoke to him.

"I see your still breathing. For a while i though Kohta killed you" she said as she took out a box of juice and inserting the straw inside the hole. She hands him the box to drink. Takashi confused sips on the box tasting the orange taste fill his mouth. "Well either way he's gone so now we can begin my little pet."

Turning away Saya ran to the door and closed it and locked it from the inside. "There's no escape unless you know the code to this lock i placed on the door." Saya pointed towards the lock with a four number input code.

"Why am i here?" Takashi questioned her.

Saya taking off her glasses smiled at him. "Today your my playmate Taka." with her finger slowly unbuttoning her school shirt down to show him her cleavage. Takashi now confused than before wanted nothing else but to run. Still he felt no movement in his legs. _Damn it im still weak_, Takashi angry with himself. _I have to get out of here she's acting weird. _

"Dont worry about why im acting this way my dear Taka" Saya now attempting to remover the rest of her shirt to show her big breast hidden away by her purple bra. "This is my true face."

"What?" Takashi stuttered. unable to resist her temptation, Takashi could feel himself getting hard. _My jeans feel like their going to explode and im just looking at her,_ Takashi thought in his head.

"Lets make this quick" Saya said as she approached Takashi. His eyes widen as she removed her skirt and panties. Her eyes filled with lust stared at his pants with an outline of his package ready to burst. "Lets fuck until you or i drop my Takashi" She laughed.

To be continued...


End file.
